Framing Frame
Framing Frame is a three-day heist in Payday 2. The crew must steal select paintings from an art gallery, sell them to the senator's people, then frame the senator. The heist contractor is the Elephant. This heist is noteworthy of having a greater emphasis on stealth over aggression, with a greater reward if the group can stealth the heist. Intel framingframe-day1-blueprint.png|Day 1 Blueprint framingframe-day2-blueprint.png|Day 2 Blueprint Day 1 Objectives (Stealth) #Steal at least four paintings marked with a red "sold" mark. (The number of paintings you secure in the van is the number of cameras you will have access to on Day 3) #Escape. Tips : You can easily draw near guards by triggering the hand drier (by crouching beneath it) in the restroom.There are usually 5 guards of which 1 is always guarding the lobby desk but a 6th one may be around. It is advisable to take them out one by one. When you walk into a different room check for cameras. You may want to check the whole place for lasers. If there are none, you can let the lobby guard live to prevent a 6th guard from detecting you. Lasers detect thrown paintings through them. If your goal is to stealth the whole mission, it's much better to take all the available paintings. If you do so, you'll have more "friendly" cameras in the 3rd day, meaning your life will definitely be easier. Objectives (Stealth failed) #Get into the security room. #Override the system to open the paintings locks. #Steal at least four paintings marked with a red "sold" mark. #Escape. The Enforcer can also use the OVE9000 saw to cut the bars off that protect the paintings. A good method for this option is to simply tap the saws trigger on each bar, as it takes very little time for the saw to cut a single bar. Note: The number of marked paintings is randomized between 6 and 9 paintings total on each heist. This number is not affected by difficulty. Day 2 Objectives #Trade paintings. #Escape. Walkthrough The group must first answer a phone inside a derelict rail carriage. They are instructed to place the paintings on the table. Once the paintings have been placed, the group must then throw the paintings out of a roof door, where a helicopter is waiting. Each painting is worth a single bag of money. Once finished, the group must move through an abandoned warehouse to the escape van. Note: If you have successfully completed Day 1 in stealth, you will most likely not be ambushed on Day 2 (see Bugs). However, there are three civilians on the street behind the escape van. Once you enter the warehouse, there will be a chance a cry of birds will sound, and the civilians will be alerted and call the police. A way to prevent this is to run to the street as soon as you enter the abandoned warehouse to tie them with cable ties. Sometimes, the civilians will be alerted when the exchange finishes, before the player enters the warehouse. Tasking one member of the group to sprint to the civilians as soon as the door opens is considered a good idea. If you have not successfully completed Day 1 in stealth, there is a chance you will be ambushed though it is random, it is possible to go loud on Day 1 and have no ambush on Day 2 if you escape during the hostage phase. Tip: If your crew has access to the OVE9000 saw an alternative route to the escape van is available through the sewers. The large circular entrance is on the ground in the middle of the courtyard outside the derelict rail carriage. You need to saw through the two locks to gain entrance. It surfaces on the far end of the warehouse leaving only the last street to be crossed out in the open. Be heedful of fall damage when entering. Bugs * If not handled carefully, a painting may go through the floor in certain areas, making this day impossible. * There is a chance that answering the phone after placing the paintings on the table does not trigger the next sequence of the trade; this causes the crew to be stuck inside the train. * There is a chance that AI crewmates will not leave the train when the door opens. However, players can use the Shout function to get them moving again. * After the crew completes Day 1 stealthily, there is a very small chance that the police will ambush them on Day 2. Day 3 Objectives (Stealth) #Steal all 5 electronic items. #Assemble stolen electronic items next to the laptop on the roof. #Use the desktop computer to access the hidden vault. #Find the hidden vault. #Place 8 bags of coke in the pre-vault room. #Escape. (continue to use the desktop computer if you want to steal the gold) #Use the desktop computer to open the vault door. (optional) #Use the desktop computer again to temporarily disable the lasers. This may have to be done a few times to bag all of the gold and carry it out of the vault room. #Carry the gold to the zip-line. #Escape. Objectives (Stealth failed) #Drill or open a server room. #Hack into the computer and wait for the upload to finish. #Escape. Walkthrough The crew starts on the roof of the senator's apartment. To their immediate left is a laptop that is connected to the cameras placed inside all of the stolen paintings hung inside the apartment. Guarding the apartment is a compliment of five guards and three security cameras. The guards patrol mostly within the two levels of the apartment but occasionally will go to the roof area, which can catch players by surprise if they are not prepared. It is not uncommon for guards to walk onto the roof near the start of the heist. If you have detector trip mines in your possession, it is advised to place 3 of them on the 3 doors leading to the roof. This way, if any guard goes on the roof, you'll hear him and will be able to take him out stealthily. The crew can either attempt to locate the needed electronic items while avoiding the guards and cameras, or opt to silently take out the guards and cameras one by one. Eliminating the guard and camera presence stealthily will make the remainder of the heist significantly easier. It is advised that when searching for the items and/or taking out the guards and cameras, players keep a lookout for moveable bookcases as one will reveal the 'hidden' entrance to the vault. Once the crew have the five items, they will need to plug them into the laptop on the roof. Once that is finished, a player has to go to the senator's office and interact with his computer. This will grant access to the outer vault room and eight bags of cocaine will be thrown onto the roof where the players began the heist. The group must then move all eight bags of cocaine from the roof to the vault entrance and pile them up there. Once this task is accomplished, the crew can chose to leave or remain behind and gain access to the vault proper. To access the vault a player must return to the senator's computer and interact with it, unlocking the inner vault door. However a laser alarm system is active and if tripped (even with a bag) will sound the alarm. The player in the senator's office must again interact with the computer to shut off the lasers for a few brief moments (15 seconds), in this time the players at the vault can safely move in the vault and empty its contents. Before coming online again, the lasers will make 3 beeps, alerting the player to stop throwing bags away. After getting the gold of the vault without setting off the alarm, the crew can now move the gold bags to the roof and place them inside the zipline, once finished the crew can leave. However if at any point the alarm is tripped then they must abandon the stealth route, even if the gold is loaded or about to be loaded. With the alarm tripped the crew must work fast to frame the senator. Bain suggests they should leak all information on the senator's illegal arms deal to all the media outlets and instructs the crew to locate the server room inside the apartment. There is at least one keycard in the apartment that can quickly open one of three rooms that might contain the server. Once inside, the crew must interact with the server computer and defend it for about 6-7 minutes (400 seconds) while the upload is completed. At this point the police can shut off the power forcing the crew to bring the power back on and restart the computer to continue the upload process. Once the upload is complete the crew can retreat to the roof and wait for helicopter extraction. Tips The electronic items can be located by interacting with the laptop on the roof and switching between the cameras using Mouse 1 and Mouse 2. When a camera sees an item, it will be temporarily marked with a yellow outline that can be seen by you and your group. The electronic items can also be picked up through solid surfaces, such as walls or windows. (At the time of writing, this is a bug and is expected to be fixed.) There are 9 possible locations for the paintings (and therefore cameras) to be hung on Day 3. The number of stolen paintings on Day 1 is the number of cameras you will have access to on Day 3. There are guard patrol locations not seen by cameras, this means that additional reconnaissance on foot will often be required despite having a full compliment of paintings. Know that there will always be 5 guards patrolling the level, meaning in order to be able to take them all out, both smooth talker and Dominator is required (for the killing of 4 guards + answering their pager, and making one guard surrender) It is recommended for one person to stay on the roof accessing the laptop (cameras) to spot the electronic items and guards. Once the electronic items have been stolen, the person can assemble them on the roof. If you have failed stealth, a Technician with trip mines to place on the circuit breakers helps reduce interruptions on the upload. It is possible to get all the gold on day 3 solo as long as the vault is on the top floor near the living rooms to your left where you first spawn (Note: If you have max sprinting and no armor on, it is possible to get the gold from the bottom vault solo, but it's very tricky. The fast hands skill also helps with this guaranteeing that you can steal atleast one bag at a time). When the guy in the other building throws the coke, it is possible to get the "I got it, I got it!" achivement. *Be cautious with movement near guards. *Use your melee attack or silenced weapons to eliminate guards. Remember that silenced weaponry and may still be audible to nearby guards, and only use them either as last resort or to take out a camera looking at a guard. *Cameras detect dead bodies. *Cameras detect broken glass. *Cameras detect open vaults. *Guards detect dead bodies. *Guards detect broken glass. *Guards detect surrendered guards. *Guards detect smashed cameras. *Guards detect moved bookcases. *It is highly recommended to have the skills: Smooth Talker, Dominator, and Cleaner (aced). Achievements The achievment for day one only unlocks for the host, while the other two will unlock for everybody. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Framing Frame